To Be With You
by S4JM
Summary: How was he supposed to comfort her? RyotaroXKahoko. One-shot.


Let me put aside my ill-mannered habits and thank those who have reviewed 'Seduce'. Thank you. I am very grateful. :)

For those who have read _For Loving Me_: _To Be With You _could be assumed as the prequel. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

**To Be With You**

Hino was alone, in an adamant position on the school rooftop. She gazed at the orange-y mixture of the evening sky, tinted with glows of faint pink. Before, she was ecstatic to witness such beautiful view of the sky. That is, before.

"He's a loser, Hino."

Hino flinched notably at the voice. She swivelled. Hino suppressed her incoming sob silently. "Tsuchiura."

Hino closed her momentarily, recalling Tsuchiura's statement, before protesting. "No, he isn't. He's right."

Tsuchiura exhaled a sigh. "Well then. He's an idiot."

"No, that's not true..." Hino meekly shook her head, whilst averting Tsuchiura's gaze.

"He's self-centred," Tsuchiura added, crossing his arms.

When Hino opened her mouth in an endeavour to respond, Tsuchiura quickly stopped her.

"A loser, an idiot and inordinately self-centred. End of discussion."

Hino sighed, struggling to not defend her ex-boyfriend's name which she thoughtfully thought of. "There's nothing wrong him. There's just isn't."

"Hino, nobody's perfect. You know that."

Hino took no notice of Tsuchiura's sincere trial at comforting her. "I'm just...

"I'm just not that good enough for him."

Tsuchiura furrows his eyebrows, moving in closer to her. "Hino. You're beautiful, kind, selfless, talented-

Hino swiftly shook her head. "No. You're wrong. I'm not talented."

"I'm right. You're just being modest." Tsuchiura insisted, trying to meet her eyes.

"No, you don't understand..." Hino denied once again. "I'm just not that perfect enough for him. I can barely match up to the skills he mastered long time ago."

"Hino..." Tsuchiura began in a comforting tone.

Nonetheless, Hino resumed, ignoring Tsuchiura. "I can't even perform the piece that he could play so damn easily."

"Hino..." Tsuchiura repeated.

"I can't do any part better than he can."

"I can't wow the audience like he did."

"I could never get an encore like he did."

Tsuchiura slammed his eyes shut, mentally disagreeing with Hino's much too humble proclamations that he personally thought was absurd. Hino was special; he could see that, anyone could've seen that.

"_Then," _Tsuchiura wondered. _ "Why can't she?"_

Tsuchiura was truly aggravated when Hino made an unfair comparison of herself to her ex. Incongruously, the comparison was a waste of time. He can't stand watching Hino put herself side by side with Tsukimori.

"Hino." He echoed with a more firm tone.

"I..." Hino trailed off.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she humbly lowers her head, hiding the features of her face with her red hair. She positions her right hand on her chest, exactly where her heart is. Her heart hurts, just like how it should be. She sealed her eyes, holding back her tears.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hino eventually spoke. "I don't deserve him."

Strange as it is, Tsuchiura was deeply offended by Hino's words. Somehow, it managed to infuriate him, in the same time, frustrates him.

Unthinkingly, Tsuchiura grabbed Hino's wrist, pulling her closer to him. Hino was astounded by Tsuchiura's abrupt action. Flabbergasted, she could only stare at Tsuchiura's solemn face.

"Hino. Any damned guy would be damn lucky to be with you." Tsuchiura declared. "Hell, anyone would."

Hino's tears streamed down her cheeks immediately afterwards. It was as if it was the closure for Tsuchiura's affable speech. Intuitively, Hino shamelessly hugged Tsuchiura tightly, still crying.

"Thanks. " Hino murmured audibly between sobs.

Tsuchiura blushed. His arms leisurely circles around Hino, finalizing the embrace that Hino blatantly started altogether. He felt jubilant all of a sudden, the pleasure he felt was overwhelming. In the midst of the cuddle, Tsuchiura gathered his courage, impulsively; he decided to submit to his urge to confess to Hino.

Into Hino's ears, Tsuchiura whispered gallantly. "I'd kill to be with you, Hino."

* * *

Review please. :)

I'd like to see what your opinion might be.


End file.
